swiflieoria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lannistera
Lannistera, officially the Kingdom of Lannistera is a kingdom that resides on a peninsula on the western continent of New Oria. It is one of the six nations of New Oria that have been discovered so far. It has vast amount of terrain and different cultures. Their calendar is also vastly different as it goes based on the years since the peninsula fell to Lannisteran rule going by Before Takeover (BT) and After Takeover (AT). The population is estimated at 4.45 million people. The current ruler is Tyrul I of House Lannister. Of all the nations of New Oria, Lannistera is potentially the most powerful of the six. History Old Age 2000 BT - 300s AT In what is known as the Old Age, a ethnic people known as the Andals arrived on the peninsula thousands of years ago. From their, civilization began to develop on the peninsula. However during the development, the Andals came in contact with the Mountain Men and the natives called the Layma. The contact would then turn into deadly conquest for the peninsula and the mountain lands to the South West beginning the Native Wars around 500 BT. These wars were believed to be the first wars to occur on the continent which ended in the Mountain Men victory and formation of the Kingdom of the Mountainlands by 230 BT However, the Layma would be driven to the edge of the Peninsula but be able to hold the Andals off ending the war in 200 BT. Five Kingdoms Formations But while the mountain wars were ongoing, overtime the Andals began developing into many small separate kingdoms based on their surroundings and settlements. House Lannister would be founded in 161 BT and establish Lannisport only ever having lords. However this wouldn't last for long as eventually powerful houses would form to swallow the kingdoms either through peaceful measures such as House Reyne which established the Kingdom of Castamere under Cannis Reyne I in 57 BT and be the first major Andal kingdom to establish relations with the Mountainlands now ruled by King Ramund I. However other kingdoms restored to war. The wars would be known as the Power Wars which began 55 BT. These wars were mostly fought by House Lannister in the Westland Region and House Bara in the Stormland Region. In these wars, only House Artel would be able to hold House Lannister forces off in the wars and form the Kingdom of The West under King Eddard Artel I in 53 BT. House Bara would successful take control of a few smaller houses and declare the Kingdom of the Stormlands under King Wilam Bara II in 49 BT. House Lannister would take control of half of the Westlands and declare the Kingdom of Lannistera under King Lodin III Lannister resulting in the Five Kingdoms of the Peninsula ending the Power Wars in 43 BT. Lodin III Reign 43 BT - 10 BT Although the Five Kingdoms had formed, it didn't end tensions. Lodin III wanted to seize full control of The West along with weakening Castamere to increase Lannish power in the Peninsula. Lodin would form a alliance with Wilam II Bara for a war against Castamere however Wilam II was poisoned in 41 BT which lead to his son Sario I to take the throne and rid of the alliance and instead trying to find the ones responsible for the assassination. Although Lodin felt betrayed, he decided to move forward with his plan to gain dominance over the kingdoms. War of the Five Kingdoms 40 BT - 36 BT ''link to full article'' Lodin would have The West invaded leading to Castamere entering the conflict. King Cannis of Castamere would laid siege to Lannisport but Lodin would lead a defense to hold off the attackers. After this he would have Aryin Tyana be sent to defend The Landing which he successfully did. Lodin would then begin to think of the next plan and then would find a opportunity to ally with Sario as Sario knew Castamere would go to war against him as evidence of the Mountainlands being responsible for his fathers murder were becoming clearer. Lodin would dealt the first blow by leading a Lannish Army into Castamere and engage them a Castameran Army at the Battle of Barna where he would duel and kill Saryn Tarbeck. After Barna, Lodin would march on Casta and then the Eyrie capturing both and ending the war and expanding Lannistera. Post War With the war over, Lodin III felt he had gotten what he wanted and began focusing on continuing to further Lannister culture in his borders. However one incident involved the new King Patrey I of Castamere demanding territorial gains in War of the Five Kingdoms be returned to his kingdom in 28 BT. This would lead to the Battle of Harrign in which Lodin III personally lead the battle in which he soundly defeated the Castameran forces and would end any chance of Patrey's thoughts of reconquest but instead fueled more hatred towards Lannister. However he would spend the rest of his reign until his death in 10 BF at age of 49 focusing on Lannister seeing that advancing Lannister infrastructure as more important. Tyion the Wise Reign 10 BT - 3 BT With the death of Lodin III, his son Tyion I Lannister ascended to the throne at the age of 33 already having three children who were Lancel II Lannister (Age 17), Cersei I Lannister (Age 15) and Tyrul I Lannister (Age 9). Tyion I kept his fathers beliefs of forwarding Lannister as he had a strong relationship with his father. Tyion I made it his duty to try to keep a close relationship with his children mostly Lancel II as he would be next for the throne. Tyion would also focus on maintaining a strong military. He would go as far as perusing relations with the Kingdoms except the Mountainlands. Patrey Reyne declared this as the beginning of a era of peace between the kingdoms in 7 BT. Tyion I went as far to ease tensions with Castamere and the Stormlands. One incident that did occur was the new King Jondar Bara in the Stormlands in 3 BT in which he felt that Tyion had robbed the Stormlands of more territorial gains they could've acquired against Castamere. Although Tyion I would attempt to resolve the issue, he would then die of disease that year. While his reign was rather short, he would die managing to keep the realm mostly peaceful and Lannister strong which gave him the title as Tyion the Wise. Lancel II Reign 3 BT - 1 BT Upon the death of Tyion I, Lancel II ascended to the Lannister throne at the age of 24. Many hoped that Lancel would be like his father however Lancel wasn't. Lancel was already known for being weak minded. This is due to his lack of care in political affairs and pacifist mindset. To the issue of the Stormlands, Lancel sent them 3,500,000 Dragon Coins as form of apology. Lannister Decline This came at a shock to many across the realm but mostly anger towards him came from Tyrul Lannister. Tyrul knew that the Stormlands would see as a way of asking for money to supply themselves and the army and tried to warn Lancel. However Lancel ignored his warnings and the inevitable happened in which the Stormlands would threaten war against Lannister after stating it wasn't the actual total and demanded 500,000 more Dragon Coins in which Lancel II gave them to prevent war. Tyrul was furious at Lancel for making the Lannisters seem weak. It only grew worse after the new Castameran King Cannis II would burrow money from Lannister that they never payed back but Lancel II ignored the debts. Tyrul seeing this, would attempt to go to Cersei as she and Lancel were in a romantic affair to convince Lancel to not give free amount to other kingdoms. However, Cersei saw this as a attempt by Tyrul to advance his power towards the throne and ignored his pleas. Tyrul only grew further from his siblings. However, Lancel had gotten ill making him unable to rule for some time leading to Tyrul being on the throne temporarily in 1 BT. Tyrul I Rises Tyrul made it first duty to demand Castamere to repay their debts and Cannis refused to pay. Cannis would personally ride to Lannisport to talk with Lancel (Cannis II did not know Tyrul was current ruler). When in the palace, Tyrul would seize Cannis and throw him in prison. Tyrul would then send a message to Castamere once more for them to pay their debts as Tyrul also prepared the Lannish army. However, Lancel would then come back from his illness and would release Cannis and forgave him of the debts and even gave him 200,000 Dragon Coins. Tyrul knew though that his actions would start a war which he wanted. Even with his actions, Tyrul was welcomed by the general Lannish populous as strong willed person. Seeing this opportunity, Tyrul rose a army of 2,000 soldiers as he planned to overthrow his brother. In 1 BT, Tyrul would march on Lannisport saying it was meant to show Lannish power. However Tyrul then gave the order to capture Lancel and Cersei. Lancel and Cersei were then put before the populous in which Tyrul would expose the romantic relationship of Lancel and Cersei. This outraged the public demanding them to be killed. Tyrul would personally see Cersei be burnt alive in front of the masses while also sawing Lancel II in half upside from his genitals to his head officially ending Lancel II short reign and be remembered as the Weak King. Tyrul I Reign 1 BT - Current ruler Slaughter of Castamere and Subjugation of the Realm link to full article '' With Lancel II death, Tyrul was now the King at the age of 18. Tyrul wasn't hesitant and began amassing his army. While he amassed his army, reports of the deaths shocked the realm. Eddard II of The West was rumored to have vomited after hearing the fate of Cersei and Lancel. Mountainlands King Georald and Jondar were paranoid of Tyrul especially Jondar. Cannis was fearful and knew he had to act fast and quickly gathered Castameran Army. Jondar would follow suit rushing to Casta to form a alliance. However in a surprising move, Tyrul marched into Castamere first with 16,000 soldiers leading the force personally. Tyrul would defeat Castameran forces at every engagement and captured the Capital City of Casta. With the capture of Casta, he also captured the Stormlands King Jondar in which he interrogated him by burning and pealing of his skin along with whipping. After this he executed Jondar and ordered the soldiers to take anything of value and burn the city down and leave no survivors except for a 200 civilians. With them he ordered them to spread the message of what happened and that Casta was just a example of what was to come. After this, he marched on the Mines of Castamere in where he would flood the mines killing Cannis II and ending the slaughter. This would lead to the remaining houses of Castamere to kneel to Lannish Rule. After the Rains of Castamere, the entire realm feared Tyrul I. In 0 BT, Tyrul seeing how the kingdoms feared him, took advantage of this after and would then demand all the kingdoms to bend the knee to Lannister or they would face a similar fate to Castamere. King Eddard II of The West along with now King Wilam III Bara of the Stormlands surrendered their thrones to Tyrul. King Georald of the Mountainlands however refused as he didn't want the Mountain Men to be ruled by a Andal. Tyrul would then send a messenger to the Mountainlands to the Rains of Castamere at the front gate of the Mountainlands capital and left a blood stained crown of Jondar as a warning. Seeing this, it terrified civilians and Georald eventually leading to Georald bending the knee and surrendering the Mountainlands to Tyruls control. With this, Tyrul proclaimed himself the King of the Realm and had a coronation which made him the official King of the entire realm. Lannification and Expansion With the realm under his rule, he would introduce Lannish customs and culture to all along with their laws. His main goal through this was to unite the realm under Lannish rule. For Castamere, he would change the name to the Southlands along with The West being changed to the Westlands. He would then have his customs be implemented into the regions he controlled and name the kingdoms he had as Regions instead ruled by a Warden. He would also make it that his mainland would be seen as the center hub of Lannish culture by renaming it the Goldlands. With these changes, the Five Regions began to slowly feel more Lannish in culture along with a population boom across the Realm. While this was happening, Tyrul would send out a expedition force to a island north of the Westlands. On the island, many dragon skulls were discovered. With this, the island became known as the Island of the Dragons and officially the Region of the Dragon. Afterwards, he then looked West and then added 3 new Regions named Northlands, Rocklands and Riverlands. Baguette-Lannish War ''link to full article In 10 AT, Tyrul would discover that more nations existed but would first get in contact with the Baguette Kingdom as the Baguettes would invade Lannistera. The Baguettes would be defeated in every major encounter and would lead to the capture of two generals. Geography and Climate Lannistera is located mostly along the Andal Peninsula with two islands off the coast named Dragon Island and Bear Island. The lands and weather are very diverse based on the nine regions. Goldlands The Goldlands is very mountainous region with moderate amount of fertile land but home to hundreds of Gold Mines making it the richest region along with moderate climate. The Goldlands contain the capital Lannisport along with the Casterly Rock, the home of House Lannister in the Northeast part of the region and the city of The Landing. Westlands Westlands is mostly flat plain with major settlements such as Westfell and Red Harbor with few fertile land. It has a small forest known as the Rawood Forest located on Bear Island. The climate is considered to be one of the coolest of the six regions. Stormlands The Stormlands has mountains along the outer reaches of the region but also having the largest forest on the Peninsula known as Stormwood. Most settlements lie by the coast with the largest being Storms End housing a castle in the city. The weather is known for having stormy and cloudy days. Southlands The Southlands is considered to the most fertile land of the regions (mostly due to Tyrul implementing Lannish farming techniques into the region) with having forest areas along the borders of the Goldlands. It is home to the major settlement of Lighttown. It has many rivers as well and a warm climate. Mountainlands The Mountainlands is a very mountainous region lying on the borders of the Southlands and Stormlands. It has the settlement of Arynn and the castle known as the Eeryie. The weather is considered to be the coolest of the region but can be warm during the warmer months of the year. Dragon The Dragon which has many volcanic mountains and fertile lands along the coast. Dragon has the major settlement of Drago. It is considered to be the warmest region even though it is north of the Westlands. Northlands The Northlands is the largest region that lies to the Northwest. It is mostly mountainous with a few large plains and a large forest. It also lies on the Northern areas of a lake. It is the most coolest regions which snow can be seen on lying mountains. Rocklands The Rocklands is the second largest and most mountainous region in Lannistera. It lies on the in between the Rocklands and Riverlands with three major mountain ranges. It is the warmest mountainous region compared to the Goldlands. Riverlands The Riverlands is the believed to be the most fertile region that lies in South of the Rocklands. It is a very flat terrain with only one major forest with the mountain ranges to the north. Demographics Population The current population of Lannistera is estimated to be around 4.45 million people. The populations are calculated by region based on the records in place. By region the population is: Goldlands at 1,320,000, Southlands at 1,180,000, Stormlands at 845,000, Westlands at 520,000, Mountainlands at 410,000 and Dragon at 170,000. The Southlands, Goldlands and Dragon are fastest growing regions with the Goldlands having the largest cities, the Southlands having most fertile land and Dragon currently undergoing continuing colonization of the region. The largest cities of Lannistera is Lannisport at 650,000, The Landing at 480,000, Lighttown at 450,000, Drago at 120,000 and Red Harbor at 70,000. Ethnics Currently the Lannish are ethnically divided between the Andals, Layma, Mountain Men, those of different Ethnics known as the Mixed. The Andals are the largest group with the Layma and Mountain Men behind in that order. The Andals make up the vast majority of the population and are easily to see as they have bright hair colors with blue or green eyes and moderate light colored skin. They are mostly located in the Goldlands, Stormlands, Southlands and Dragon. The Layma are the second largest with the features of black hair or dark brown hair with grey or brown eyes and moderate light colored skin. They are mostly located in the Westland. The Mountain Men are the third largest with the features of dark brown hair or reddish hair with grey and dark brown eyes with mostly paled colored skin. They are mostly located in the Mountainlands. The Mixed can have a mix of these features and can mostly be found in the largest cities or along regional borders. As of now, Tyrul has issued laws that are against discrimination of any ethnicity with the general populous being able to live with each other under very stable terms. Government, Military Strength and Economy The government is a Absolute Monarchy which Tyrul has divided into the Lion Throne, Wardens and the Ruling Houses. The Lion Throne is currently under the seat of King Tyrul I of House Lannister who has been ruling the realm for 10 years with his wife Queen Jilliyan of House Tyana and Lannister (Legally). For local rulers, Tyrul has Wardens to rule the Six Regions (Tyrul rules the Goldlands directly) who he chooses. The Houses of Lannistera are smaller rulers under the Warden but still are the nobility. They are given the option to choose or remove their Wardens but Tyrul gets the ultimate say. Tyrul's successor is Darrin Lannister who is at the age of 9 years old. The military is currently under the rule of 1 out of 10 people must have some experience in the military training. The current active personal is a force of 44,500 but can wield a force of a estimated to be ten times the number. This is mostly capable due to Lannistera under a age of prosperity. The average peasant is able to support themselves with the cities having clean cities and a low poverty rate. Category:Nation